Pyrosphere (stage)
Pyrosphere is a stage featured in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U. It is based on area of the same name in Metroid: Other M, specifically, the Geothermal Power Plant. Description fighting Yoshi, Donkey Kong, and Fox.]] The Pyrosphere is based on the Geothermal Power Plant room in Other M where Samus Aran fought Ridley. In Wii U, the area features mainly the same appearance, retaining the bridge that Ridley burns down, the magma-eruption port that Samus destroys to light the area, and the hole in the wall created by Ridley's escape. The hole has been moved slightly to the right and there is another hole to the right of the door for unknown reasons. Four floating platforms and two purple canisters on either side of the main platform have been added to the stage that were not present in Other M and the stage has been slightly upped in detail due to the Wii U's greater graphical capacity. As with Planet Zebes: Brinstar Depths, the magma in this stage is only a background element and does not rise or fall. In his Miiverse post, Masahiro Sakurai stated "An enemy from Samus's past may appear at any second..." foreshadowing Ridley's role in the game as a stage hazard. In the April 2014 Nintendo Direct, Ridley's shadow could be seen on the stage. The 50-Fact Extravaganza video in October 2014 confirmed Ridley's role, as well as the appearance of FG II-Graham units, Joulions and Zeros. Ridley acts as an AI fighter that will fight alongside a character that attacks him enough. He can be KO'd and he counts towards the KOs at the end of the match. In addition, Ridley can transform into a more powerful form referred to as Black Ridley. In its Omega Form, Pyrosphere becomes flat like Final Destination, without the additional platforms. Ridley, FG II-Graham unites, Joulions, and Zeros do not spawn. Pyrosphere can only be played in its Omega Form during For Glory mode. A title update on January 29, 2015 enabled Pyrosphere to be usable in the game's 8-Player Smash mode. Although the stage retains its full layout and additional platforms, Ridley and the other enemies do not spawn during 8-Player Smash. Given Ridley's new status as a playable character in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, Pyrosphere does not return. Music A number of songs that were featured on Frigate Orpheon in Super Smash Bros. Brawl have been moved to Pyrosphere, since the Orpheon stage does not return in Wii U. An asterisk (*) denotes those songs. *Vs. Ridley* *Vs. Parasite Queen* *Title (Metroid) *Escape *Sector 1* *Vs. Meta Ridley* *Multiplayer (Metroid Prime 2: Echoes)* *Nemesis Ridley *Psycho Bits *Lockdown Battle Theme Official data Tips *'Pyrosphere' – "If Ridley is knocked down, he'll help out whoever defeated him! However, he can still be attacked while battling for a fighter." *'Pyrosphere' – "The bulbous Joulions that fall from above will puff up and explode. You can deal serious damage to Ridley with this explosion." *'Pyrosphere' – "The flying machines in this stage are called FG II-Grahams. They'll fire lasers if attacked, which can deal a lot of damage to Ridley!" *'Pyrosphere' – "You won't get a free stock for beating Ridley in a stock battle, but you will get a KO for beating him in a timed one!" ''Prima Official Game Guide'' "Inspired by: '''Metroid: Other M' ''This relatively small stage features several unique elements - the most important of which is a large dragon-like creature named Ridley. When Ridley appears, he attacks fighters, often destroying smaller platforms in the process. Although it’s possible to simply evade this powerful enemy, attacking him can yield some surprising results. As Ridley takes damage, each fighter’s contribution is recorded. If and when Ridley absorbs enough damage, he fights alongside the player who dealt the most damage. After this happens, however, fighters can continue to damage Ridley in an effort to change his allegiance. It’s also important to note the slug-like creatures that sometimes appear can be thrown at Ridley to deal heavy damage, attacking floating turrets cause them to fire, and defeating a hovering Joulion causes it to explode." Trivia *''Super Smash Bros. for Wii U'' is the second fighting game to feature the Pyrosphere as a stage, after Dead or Alive: Dimensions. In that iteration, it lacked the floating platforms and featured Samus and Ridley as stage hazards. *Pyrosphere, Boxing Ring (Punch-Out!!) and Green Hill Zone (Sonic) share the distinction of being stages in the Wii U game and in other fighting games. Gallery File:Metaridley-SSB4.jpg|Black Ridley (mistranslated as Meta Ridley) on the Pyrosphere File:Ridley SSB4.png|Ridley's shadow is briefly shown on the floor. File:Ssb4 mother brain.jpg|Mother Brain attacks Samus. File:Pyrosphere lava view.jpg|View of the lava below. File:Pyrosphere For Glory mode.png|Pyrosphere, flattened in For Glory mode. File:Pyrosphere hole.jpg|The hole through which Ridley escaped. Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:BOTTLE SHIP Category:Pyrosphere Category:Multiplayer Levels